genrexfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Generator Rex-Season 2-Episode36- Missing Friend
Characters Rex: he is atypically teenager but can make various machines out of his body. He can cure E.V.O.s, has acrobatic abilities,human indurability,and his Omega nanite gives him the ability to make new buitls. They even let him make more nanites if needed. Also,it saved him from dyeing. He is Providence's secret weapon. Blast caster: It is mainly a whip on his arm and he has something on his back to make him be lifted in the air a little. The whip is used for whipping bad guys,swinging on things,and much more. Shield Arms: The sheild arms are kinda shaped like his smack hands but smaller and there blue. The shield arms can make energy shields that can block about almost anything. There are many more machines,like, funchucks,hoverboard,water jet,smack hands,slam cannon,BFS,Rex ride,boogie pack, and punk busters. Agent Six: He is like agent crossed with a ninja. He looks after Rex,most of the time. He doesn't like to be called nanny by Rex. Dipite that,he is really cool. He uses katanas to slice about anything. he also uses a hover board to fly. Dr.Holiday: She is a women who works for providence. She knows about any kind of science but she only focuses on one,Nanites and EVOs. She has reflexses and is good at aiming at other targets. Bobo: he is a semiene side kick that is a bad influence on Rex. He loves to gamble and have a good time. Espically when taking down E.V.O.s. He uses bobo guns and aims straight at the EVO. He loves to wear a fitz that is red. White Night: He is head of Providence. He tells everyone what to do. Van Kleiss: He is one of providence's number one enemy. He claims he knows about Rex's past. The pack: The pack is a group of villians. Jake: A long lost friend of Rex's that was his best friend back when he was a kid. Missing Friend Six: Rex wake up. Rex: 10 more minutes,Six. Six: Were having bacon. Rex: Bacon! Where?! Ouch. mmm. Violeta:Hola,Rex. Rex:Hi mama. huh. There's someone at the door. White Knight:Better not be the pack. Rex: You need to relax,White. Hello. Jale:Is that you,Rex. Rex:That's my name. Jake:I have missed you so much,Rex. You remember me?(shocked by that) Rex:Well,I guess I do remember. Jacob:But you were in the explosion. Did you get blind luck? Caesar:Jacob? Is that you? Jacob: Caesar is that you the crazy or in your case loco one and your now a scientists?! Caesar: Well,yes I am a scientists and do you really think I'm crazy? Jacob:yes,you get crazed up for science and inventing weird things. White Knight:Is this another family member of the Salazar's. Rex:Uh,no. He's my best amigo. Caesar:(laughing) Oh,sorry. Carry on. White Knight: Well,he doesn't even look like any of you mexicans. Violeta: Are you trying to say that our language makes you uncomfortable? White:N-no. This lady reminds of Rex. Violeta:I heard that. White Knight: This interruption has got in the way on what I am about to say,Rex. If you are forgetting it is time for your morning bref. Rex:(moans) Allright. Raefel:What's going on? Violeta:Rex's friend from South Carolina is back. Raefel:Can you be specefic? Rex had a lot of friends and was the smartest kid. He still might be. Violeta:It's Jacob. Rex:Wait,I was popular and smart? Was I ever good at pranking? Violeta: Yes you were popular. You made friends easily and math was so easy to you,so,you got moved to trignometry. With the other classes you did pretty good you got about all A's. Sometimes you got B's. You were good at pranking but you were pretty clumsy and fell and tripped a lot in school. Rex:How come I don't remember ever being popular,smart,and good at pranking,Caesar? Caesar:Well,the machine didn't exactlly give all your memeries. Rex:Oh. White Knight:Rex? Rex:oh,fine.*Jacob;What room is this? Rex:It is where I usually have my daily morning brefs. Pretty much about boring things. Jacob:Rex,how did you get so tall and...and... Rex: I don't know. Things happen. Are you an E.V.O.? Jacob:Yes. I can make various weapon ype like machines out of my body. Rex:You have my powers! Wait what else can you do? Jacob:Just what I said is what I can do. Is that your only one? Rex:No,I can make machines,heal from fire or other things that humans can die from,super human durability,some acrobatic type of thing ,curing E.V.O.s,and something called technopathy. Jacob:Wow! I mean that's awesome! Dr.Holiday:Rex,I need you to come down to the training room and show jacob on what to do. Rex: Got it. Doc told me to take you with me to the training room. Jacob:Is that like some room you train in? Rex:Yeah,it is.*Rex:This is the training room. Whoever is up there can bring out obstacles and E.V.O.s out. Jacob:Okay,so where do I start? Rex:With the easiest obstacle training,first. Jacob:(Makes a machine) Let's get started. (Tires whirr a little) That wasn't so hard. Rex:I don't think that your done just yet. Jacob:Oh. Category:Series